ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha Henry
| death = | specialty = | occupation = Student Cheerleader Pop Singer | title = | callsign = | family = Sarah Henry (mother) Tom Henry (father) Andrea Henry (sister) Karen Henry (aunt) Wanda Henry (grandmother) | spouse = | significantother = | children = | relatives = | residence = | religion = | nationality = | imdb_id = }} Sasha Kelly Henry (B. November 7, 1993) is a character from TV Series, North Pole Elementary, she was played by actress Keke Palmer. She is a normal girl and a popstar, as a BFF to Amy, Becky and Emmetta, and starts dating with Nick David, until she is jealous of Amy before, becoming an enemy taking over him. Until later, Nick starts dating with her and became nicer to Amy. Sasha starts becoming one of the most famous popstar in the world. Charcter Development Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Becky Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. Character Biography Sasha was born in November 7, 1993 from New York, New York City. She raises by her parents, Sarah Henry (nee Mallack) and Tom Henry. After pre-school, Sasha moved to her new home at next door with Nick's house who he did not meet with Sasha until passes Nick. Sasha was born as a child to her mother, Sandra and father Tom. School attendances When moving to Los Angeles, California, she attends to Oakwood City school, Sasha became friends with Becky Adams and Emmetta Elizabeth, which both meet in pre-school, as two popular students in North Pole Elementary. Sasha was also popular since pre-school. In Season 1, Sasha attended to North Pole Elementary. By Season 6, she later graduate to attend to Oakwood Middle School. By Season 8, she has now attends to High School, where she, Becky, Emmetta and Amy were cheerleaders, popular students and face off with their high school mean girl enemies of 10th grade and a mean freshmen student like Amy's enemy, Maria Anderson. Personal life Of her Catch phrase, Sasha has a loudmouth, and she pulses "Whoa!", and within Amy pulse "I Know!", references a habit when the two girls were excited sometimes in the episodes. In the beginning of the series, Sasha shares her friend, Becky her money for lunch, within also gave her 2 dollars, within her mother only gave her 20 dollars in her purse, because she is a "rich person". Her mother and she has buy 200 dollars at home. When Sasha is 4 years old, she first learns how can talk. Meanwhile, she is powerful baby girl, can talk for anything. In, "The School Escape", Sasha, provided being all crazy, attending for their summer school vacation of North Pole Elementary 6th grader summer camp. Before entering The School Escape, Sasha provided that her aunt Karen, grandmother Cynthia and younger cousin Tara, takes their flight to visit with Sasha, but she wouldn't let them to visit. Sasha gets her bad issues of her grandmother, aunt and cousin. Becky and Emmetta provides Sasha to help them stay at home. Within, her aunt, cousin and grandmother canceled their vacation to visit with Sasha for their camp, because only she was letting to visit camp with her friends. Later, Sasha was invited to Amy's children's weeding, whom Amy broke up with Adam. Sasha congratulates to make her up with Chris. Within, Sasha becomes as best friends with two popular girls from her class, Becky Adams (Shanica Knowles) and Emmetta Elizabeth (Sahara Knowles) when to be nice to her when Sasha first becomes popular, also they becomes best friends with Nick David and Amy Montana. Later, Sasha, Becky and Emmetta comes to sleep over with Cassie at Amy's house for "The Girls popular Slumber Party!" but with Cassie did make the right thing that she becomes popular to Sasha and Amy. Sasha starts having a huge zit on her four head in the episode "A Fall Festival on Halloween" getting ready for getting an party that she don't won't to be ugly with the huge zit on her head. Amy starts helping with Sasha when clearing on her zit with makeup. In Season 8 episode, Sasha has forgot to take a bath this morning while Amy uses her spray perfume sprays her underarm just once, causes it to smell nice, but the teacher gives Sasha that she was suspended from spraying during class. Amy feels guilty about Sasha, could tell truth. When Amy wants to be suspended, a teacher does not allow to suspended her is because she feels bad. In Season 2, Sasha invites to the girls expecting, her friends, Emmetta and Becky and others friends, Cassie, Rebecca, Amy, Maria, Sabrina at Girls Scout Camping that she teaches as the leader of the girls and invites in her slumber party by Saturday. From episode "A Adventure of my Nightmare", an argument against a smartest student, stealing her notes using from science test, providing Cassie and Zack thinks "She's a psycho!". When Zack and Sasha argues at each other, finding the way out screeching "Oh, I'm Done!!". Later founded up she lost into Becky's desk she held it during her lunch why she argues with smart student during recess. When founded reading her notes providing "reading to make an cut", Zack screams "Oh my god, she has an cat!" and he and Cassie screams away from Sasha. Family Life Sasha's parents were Sarah and Tom, when the got married in 1985. At the meantime, Sasha lets her grandmother Wanda to sleep in her little sister's room, and even always passing gas, and burping loudly, whom haves hairy underarm hair. She starts by giving her a hug, whom never starts shaving her underarms off and starts to stank, and didn't took shower in years. Sasha's grandmother also have a gross wart on her lip. In an episode, Sasha's grandmother came to visit at middle school, when she gave Sasha lunch, with her teeth sticking on her sandwich bitten, there were worms inside her teeth, haven't clean her teeth for years. Sasha likes by her aunt Karen. She starts letting Sasha keep the weight off, when Karen was the strong and have buff muscles, starts killing Sasha, because of her aunt have been working 20 hours in the gym, having her big energy. Sasha's grandmother, Wanda Henry comes visit with Sasha moving to her house, and Sasha does not want her sleeping in her room is because "she was old and digesting ever gross". Sasha scripts her to be a drama actress by her older sister, Camille (played by Jessicah Ricks) and with, her older brother, Chase (played by Chris Warren), who she make him interested of wrestling, provided, Sasha does not felt like for him to play, because, she thought she would be interested of wrestling. Musical Life Sasha first starts singing in season 2, with a horrible voice. With Amy learning her to sing, she have made a practice. In Season 9, Sasha is wanting to be a singer, which she has signed up and completes her mission. Although, she can start learning onto playing a guitar and dance into the music. Sasha has made her new song "School Kids, with it's title opening, of the show was heard from Keke Palmer's new song for the show's opening theme, which it was written by Jordan Pruitt, when being replaced by Palmer tracking a theme song. Sasha also written a song "VP, carried it from the theme song of True Jackson VP from Nickelodon. Everyone around the world revealed that Sasha is a famous po star. Her musical life first appears in "She's Good, She's A Singer, She's Me", where Sasha starts signing up and begins singing, when the producers likes her voice, giving from Amy, till she find out Maria's voice is much better than Sasha. She must let her get fired by cheating with Cassie, when she has a horrible singing voice, and find out Sasha is guilty and she decided to be fired from singing, till audiences cheering for Sasha, letting her stay to be a singer, till Maria got fired. Sasha has now became a famous singer. Sasha Henry's musical life has been comfirming to the upcoming film North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks, which her life is going to take over with. She have to quit and have a normal day to be with friends or stay them both with her by keeping her musical life. Sasha recided a summer vacation with school friends to the Carnival Forest Park "Oakwood's Summer Fun". Relationship Sasha meets with her old boyfriend, Todd since in Pre-School. Once they were dating, Todd's Parents says that They and Todd were moving to another school and misses Sasha. The same thing that happens when She moved to her new home at next door with Nick's house who he did not meet with Sasha until passes Nick David. Sasha was born as a child to her mother, Sandra and father Todd. Later, Sasha meet with her new riend, Nick David. She and them become best friends. In the episode "Pilot", Sasha became best friends with Becky Adams and Emmetta Elizabeth, when first meet them on their bus, she like talking to other girls to a elementary school, North Pole Elementary of Oakwood City School in 1999. She also meet with Antonio Moon. Sasha has became a boyfriend with popular boy, Nick David (Josh Hutcherson) including Jeffery, Kevin and dancer Zack Peck (Dylan Patton). She became close up friends with other two students nerdy-popular student, Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning) and amazing-popular student, Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner). From episode, "Crazy/Beautiful", Sasha interested before having dating ex-boyfriend, Antonio Moon, having dinner at Sasha's house, provides before Cassie and Zack sneaking, only asking for their romantic dinner. Later, before, Sasha provided sawing Cassie and Zack, only asking them both alone, but is about to ruin their dinner. Nick helps Sasha to make a romantic date, who provides letting her chance against Antonio, Becky and Emmetta, making Sasha becomes as romantic for Antonio. Sasha, provided she was too crazy, while Cassie and Zack once again spying. Antonio, who broke up with Sasha. But they both become too much romantic love on Valentine's Day. Before Antonio and Sasha broke up, they became best friends. Nick asks on Sasha, that he wants to marry her. They start share their kiss, and Sasha walked away to Nick as she said "yes". She will marry Nick. Sasha keeps a secret remove, that she did have a crush on Tiantay, but she already been have a own crush is on Nick. Later, attacks of Tristan Black and Adam Black, Oakwood Jr. High was attacked. Sasha and her friends, Nick, Zack, Amy, Cassie and Chris escapes. In an unaired episode, Sasha and Amy find out Zack is flirting with Cassie, when Zack wasn't, keeping away a secret. She was also had a ex-boyfriend, Antonio Moon who he was the tallest. Since the day Sasha went on a date with another boy in the season finale of season 7, Arguing with Nick about cheating on Boyfriend to Ex-boyfriend. Nick's shocking things about once Sasha thinks the last time Amy was kissed by Chris cheating on him as well like Sasha does the same thing she did. She felt responsible and guilty what trouble she caused for Nick or Antonio. She thinks that the time would grow up married another boyfriend becomes pregnant with another boyfriend of Nick. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes